This invention relates in general to the field of footwear active sports and more particularly to a multi-wheel heeling apparatus.
Active footwear with a wheel in the heel was invented by the present inventor. However, some individuals and small children have difficulties learning to heel on an apparatus with only a single wheel in the heel. For this reason, an improved heeling apparatus is needed for those less mature or those individuals that lack significant physical prowess.
From the foregoing it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a multi-wheel heeling apparatus.
According to an aspect of the present invention a multi-wheel footwear operable for rolling is provided. The footwear has a sole with a first opening formed in a heel portion of the sole and a second opening in the sole formed adjacent the first opening. The multi-wheel footwear includes a first and a second wheel assembly.
The first wheel assembly includes a first wheel mounted on a first axle, and a first mounting structure operable to support the first axle so that a portion of the first wheel resides in the first opening. The second wheel assembly includes a second wheel mounted on a second axle, and a second mounting structure operable to support the second axle so that a portion of the second wheel resides in the second opening.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a multi-wheel heeling apparatus for walking and running and transitioning to rolling on a surface. The multi-wheel heeling apparatus includes a footwear having a sole having a forefoot portion, a heel portion and an arch portion. The forefoot portion of the sole inoperable for rolling to provide the primary contact with the surface for walking and running and to inhibit rolling.
The multi-wheel heeling apparatus further includes a first opening formed in a heel portion of the sole and a second opening formed in at least a portion of the arch portion of the sole adjacent the first opening. The multi-wheel heeling apparatus includes a first wheel mounting structure operable to support a wheel, the first wheel mounting structure provided in the first opening and a second wheel mounting structure operable to support a wheel, the second mounting structure provided in the second opening.
The multi-wheel heeling apparatus includes a first and second wheel assembly. The first wheel assembly having a first wheel mounted on a first axle coupled at the first axle to the first mounting structure such that a portion of the first wheel resides in the first opening. The second wheel assembly having a second wheel mounted on a second axle coupled at the second axle to the second mounting structure such that a portion of the second wheel resides in the second opening, wherein the first and second wheels providing the primary contact with the surface to roll on the surface when the forefoot is disengaged from the surface.
In another aspect, the bottom surface of the sole of the footwear is provided with a single opening extending from the heel portion to the arch portion of the sole of the footwear wherein the first and second wheel assemblies are retained by a single mounting structure.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of transitioning from a stationary state to a rolling state on a surface. The method includes contacting at least a portion of a forefoot of a footwear on a surface to inhibit rolling. A sole of the footwear having a heel portion and an arch portion with a first opening formed in a bottom surface of the heel portion of the sole and a second opening formed in bottom surface of a portion of the arch portion of the sole.
The method includes elevating the forefoot of the sole of the footwear relative to the surface such that either none or an insubstantial portion of a user""s weight is supported by the forefoot.
The method further includes rolling on the surface using a first wheel operable to rotate in the opening formed in the bottom surface of the heel portion of the sole of the footwear and using the second wheel operable to rotate in the opening formed in the bottom surface of the portion of the arch portion of the wheel of the footwear while supporting at least a portion of the user""s weight.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.